Unless otherwise indicated, the foregoing is not admitted to be prior art to the claims recited herein and should not be construed as such.
In wireless power applications, wireless power charging systems may provide the ability to charge and/or power electronic devices without physical, electrical connections, thus reducing the number of components required for operation of the electronic devices and simplifying the use of the electronic device. Such wireless power charging systems may comprise a transmitter antenna and other transmitting circuitry configured to generate a magnetic field that may induce a current in a receiver antenna that may be connected to the electronic device to be charged or powered wirelessly. Some portable electronic devices may have housings made of various materials including metal. As it is desirable to incorporate wireless power circuitry into various portable electronic devices, there is a need for a system and method for performing wireless power transfer through metal objects.